


Face

by MsTfromtheEast



Series: FACE SERIES [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bottom Kim Seungmin, Contracts, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Implied Sexual Content, Kim Seungmin & Kim Woojin are Siblings, Kim Seungmin & Lee Felix are Best Friends, Kim Seungmin-centric, Lee Felix & Lee Minho | Lee Know are Siblings, M/M, Prostitution, Sugar Daddy, Top Hwang Hyunjin, Tsunderes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:33:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 17,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24959944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsTfromtheEast/pseuds/MsTfromtheEast
Summary: Then I saw it, with my own eyes. He smirks. I suddenly feel so hot. I look back at my professor and hope that I was just hallucinating.But as I stare back on the field he was still there. He was still standing there.Watching me.Should I really accept your offer?Hwang Hyunjin.Love or Lust?CROSSPOSTED ON WATTPAD
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Woojin, Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Han Jisung | Han/Kim Seungmin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Kim Seungmin & Yang Jeongin | I.N, Kim Seungmin/Lee Felix, Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Series: FACE SERIES [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845688
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. 00

**Author's Note:**

> I’m missing your face,  
> missing your face only me  
> Your eyes that I saw,  
> the lips that kissed me  
> I’m missing your face,  
> I miss you dreadfully  
> Come back to me,  
> remember like the first time we promised last forever
> 
> (yeah) Want to walk the same road holding hands  
> We can last forever  
> (yeah) Ain’t nobody gonna stop us, so that it’s forever  
> We can last forever
> 
> FACE by GOT7  
> This book is inspired of this song ♡

※◎※

I was staring at myself in the mirror.

" Are you ready? " 

I saw Minho hyung enter the room. Our eyes met in the mirror, he smile to me after.

" are you okay ? " 

I just nod my head.

" Just tell me if you don't want to do it okay?"

I smiled at him in the mirror, even though I don't want to do this thing, i don't have any other choice but to do this anyway. 

"Don't worry hyung, I'm ready"

"That's good to hear then, it was really hard like this at first but when you get used to it everything will be easy "

"I know hyung"

"Don't be afraid, I'm here okay? also look at Jeongin being a professional now. He was like you at first too scared, but look at him now having a luxurious life"

"You know that it was not what i want hyung"

"I know, I know believe me I know too well but what i want you to understand is that, it was hard at first but when you knew how it works like everything you will be fine. And you can also find the man of your dream. the best example is Jeongin"

I sighed, i know everything that Minho hyung was saying was truth but it will be my first time doing this kind of thing. I am really nervous and scared at the same time.

Minho hyung hold my nervous hands and try fixing my makeups. Just then one of the bouncer knock and told us that it was the time.

Minho hyung and I stand together and walk out the room. We walk hand in hand while he was squeezing my hands. When we are now in the last room, we both stop.

I take a deep breath, while minho hyung leans in and kiss my lips in a quick peck.

I wish the kiss was longer. But he smile at me with his beautiful cat-eyed smile and whisper in my ears that sent shiver in my whole body.

"Break a Leg Seungmin"

→→→→→→→→→→→→→


	2. 01

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Which Seungmin is a nervous wreck to meet his very first customer but unexpected twist happened when he finally see his first ever customer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings : cursed words, implying sex but no sex scene yet.

※◎※

Seungmin Pov's

I watch as Minho hyung walking away from me. I sighed and try to erase my nervousness. I double check and fix my clothes before knocking on the VIP door. 

One of the VIP bouncer open the door and ushered me to sit on one of the luxurious red couch. He told me to wait for his further instruction.

I sat on the couch with my sweating hands, I can't help it but i felt really nervous. I take a deep breath and watch how the clock keeps moving.

I wait, and wait and it was almost 30 minutes now since I was in the room, but still no any sign of my first ever customer. 

Yes, you heard it right. I was having my part time job as a club entertainer. And today is my first ever night at my job. Minho hyung one of my close and childhood friend owned this VIP club and I am really grateful that instead of giving me a regular or ordinary customer as a new worker, he put me on his VIP customer which pays more higher. 

Don't get him wrong, Minho hyung is a nice guy. He was more than nice to be honest. Minho hyung save me. 

While still waiting to my customer I suddenly remember the day Minho hyung and I have ever met.

I still remember it was summer when the Lee moves in the next mansion beside ours. I run outside our mansion and saw the black limousine on the mansion beside us, and a very gorgeous ethereal young boy, but I'm sure he's older than me left the car and look sassily at me. I gulped on my own saliva and blush when he suddenly winked and smirk at me. 

That night my family visit our new neighbor and have some dinner at the Lee household, that's when I knew that the ethereal boy name was lee Minho and he has a older sister name Lee Chaerin and a younger brother with the same age as mine Lee Felix.

My brother and I immediately became close with the Lee siblings. We grow up together. The Lee's is one of the kindest people I ever met. Their family owns many VIP clubs not just in Korea but also in China and Japan. And Minho hyung is the one managing the Korea's branch nowadays despite him still being in college.

I was so mesmerize on my old memories when the VIP bouncer came back.

"Change of plan, the VIP wants you in his place"

I suddenly widen my eyes, why does it change? 

"C-can I please t-talk to Lee know hyung first? Is he know about the changes?"

The bouncer nod his head and gave me his phone. I dialled minho hyung number and after 2 rings he answered.

"H-hyung did you heard about the changes?" I ask

"Yes, it was actually sudden but don't worry i will drive you there"

"O-okay"

"I'm on my way to the parking lot meet me at 5"

Then he hangs up. I return the phone to the bouncer and he usher me to the parking lot. When we arrive I saw minho hyung was already on the driver seat of his black jaguar and told me to get inside.

As I enter and seated on his car, minho hyung fix my seat belts. He leans in and our faces is one inch away from each other and I can smell his perfume. I stare to his angelic and ethereal beauty. He was so beautiful. There's no doubt why Minho hyung is my first love.

After fixing my seat belts he start driving to our destination. 

"Hyung what if this customer is a old man?"

Minho hyung laughs out loud. 

"Are you kidding me? I'm the owner of the club and you're my beloved friend. Don't you think I will allow you to have your first ever sex to a old bald man?"

"Hyung~ why are you so casual when you say those things"

But I saw how minho hyung lips turn into smirks.

"We both know that your first sex will be me, so you can now relax."

I suddenly blush and hide my face in my hands. And minho hyung continue to laughs.

"If I were still single I will definitely fuck you now. But Maybe we can do that later after your appointment"

That's it, I'm so done with this hyung playing with my hearts.

"Hyung~~~ can you stop its not funny."

"But you promise me minnie, and you better not break your promise to me 5 years ago. So put this on your mind that you can't have sex with him tonight. I need to be the first."

I just rolled my eyes. That promise is the stupid me. The stupid love struck of me. But I have no choice, there's no way I can win in Minho hyung's argument.

"O-okay"

He smiled at me with his devilish smirks.

We arrive in a luxurious hotel in Incheon and Minho hyung park his car. I was about to remove my seat belts when he stop me.

"Don't be nervous okay? If anything bad happen call my number asap, but don't worry I personally knows this guy and he's a great guy."

"Why do I feel like I am being set up or something"

And here it was again, minho hyung lovely laughs.

"I did not. Okay, let just say that this customer may have been or not request for you and he may have been or not also knows you so yeah"

"What the fuck should I do knowing that my first customer knew me?" I face palmed.

"Be you're self I guess?"

"Fuck you hyung" I say irritated.

"I will fuck you later, but please meet your first customer first. And again no SEX yet!"

I rolled my eyes while removing my seatbelts and get out of his car.

"Hey, you forget my kiss"

"Why do you need some kiss when you can fuck me later?" I said sassily.

Minho hyung smile wider and gave me a flying kiss.

I rode the elevator and receive a text from minho hyung giving me the floor and the room number of my first customer.

I walk out the elevator and walk on the said room. I was in the VIP section of the hotel rooms and stand on the door outside the room. I took a deep breath and knock on the door.

After my third knock I heard someone yell to come in.

I open the door and was awed on how luxurious the rooms was. It has a lot of gold furniture and the hallway is so long, while walking father away I saw how the bed is so big, I was walking until I was on the living room. I saw a figure sitting on one of the couch. But I can't see his face due to no lights was open in the living room except from the lights on the hallway.

I stood there awkwardly, and did not notice that I was playing on the hem of my big sweaters.

But the man suddenly spoke.

"I'm glad you wore that sweaters, its fits you perfectly"

I tilted my head in confusion, first the man voice is not sound like a old man but rather he sounds like a young man and maybe on the same age as me. And second his voice is quite familiar.

He suddenly clears his throat.

"Stop doing that, you're turning me on"

Then I stop playing in my sweaters.

"I-i am sorry"

I heard he chucked. Then I saw how he fix his sitting position then suddenly he turns on the lamp that was near his seats. That's when I got shock.

"You're so cute Seungmin"

"Y-you"

"Yes, its me" he smile sweetly at me.

The man who was smiling at me, no, scratch that...

My first customer is no other than Hwang Hyunjin.


	3. 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunjin proposed his intention to Seungmin and gives him one whole week to decided but Someone's hungrily waiting for Seungmin in the next room.

※◎※

Seungmin's Pov

I was so shock. I don't know what to react especially now knowing that my first customer is no other than Hwang Hyunjin. He was staring at me and I was really embarrass now. So I was avoiding his eyes.

"Don't be shy, its just me Seungmin"

That's the problem, you are Hwang Hyunjin.

I took a deep breath before confronting him.

"What do you want from me? Why are you doing this?"

I saw how hyunjin tilt his head but never leave his eyes at me.

"I know that you knew the reason why I'm here. Even though that, this will be your first"

Shit. 

Why did I feel that he knows my whole story.

"How did you know about this?"

Hyunjin slowly stands up from his seat. I saw how he fix his black tuxedo which is actually looks good on him. He don't looks like a young freshman college student tonight. He walk on the kitchen counter and take some drinks, I assume it was vodka.

"Hmmmm let just say I have connections"

I'm kinda feeling irritated now. I hate it when people used their power to those weaker people.

", I know you and minho hyung are close friend, but I never thought you were in this kind of lifestyle?, i-i mean your too young and you can find any other men or women who wants every piece of you" I said in disbelief.

Hyunjin sat back on his seat while drinking his vodka. I can tell he has a amused smile on his stupid beautiful face.

"Wow, I didn't know that Kim Seungmin was actually observing me. I'm flattered and happy to know that. I'm glad that the feelings are mutual"

"What? Wait don't get me wrong what feelings? I don't get it?"

"You're too innocent, that's what I liked about you"

2 weeks ago.....

I was really nervous today, because today was my first day on my new college university. I transfer school to Seoul university special thanks to Minho hyung connection I receive a special scholarship.

I enter the university and I feel so nervous without Minho hyung at my side. I was a freshman and he was a junior and I was sad because he don't have morning class but he promise me that we will have lunch together.

As I enter my first class the professor is already there and the class was already full. Mr. Choi called me and told me to introduce myself to his class. After that he told me too sit beside this handsome guy which I forget the name of.

I sat beside this guy silently, and I was side seeing him. He looks so ethereal closer and I'm glad that he don't even spare me a look.

After the class, I receive a message from minho hyung telling me to go to the cafeteria to meet him there and he wants me to introduce to his friends in university.

I immediately saw him and I smile wider when he notice me, he wave his hands like there's no tomorrow. I walk near them and Minho hyung drag me to sit beside him. He put his arms around my waist and kiss my cheeks.

"What took you so long, I thought your lost im ready to run and find you in a minute now" minho hyung say with exaggeration.

I roll my eyes and poke his head.

"Stop exaggerating I'm here now"

Then he smile at me but someone interrupt our romantic scene here. I swear I'm gonna kill who stop us. I look at the seat in front of us and saw felix boyfriend, and the handsome guy in my class earlier. 

Minho hyung introduce me to his friends.

"You already knew Changbinnie, so this is Hyunjin, Hyunjin this is Seungmin the one I told you"

Hyunjin extend his hands and I accept it.

"Don't worry he just told me that you were childhood friends"

Hyunjin smile that put a smile on me too.

"So are we allowed to eat now or not?" Changbin hyung interrupt.

We all proceed to eat our lunch and I'm thankful that minho hyung buy one for me.

Back to present day....

"I'm still confuse, can you please be specific? Why are you here?" I ask nervously.

I was so nervous especially to the fact that Hyunjin knows me. What if my university found out?

"I'm sure you knew that I'm here to have sex"

"I know, but why me?"

"It simple, I want you"

I was really confuse now. And hyunjin notice that too so he continue speaking.

"And I knows you need money, I can give you plenty of that. Actually I have a special offer to you"

My hands feels so wet from my own sweat. Hyunjin is one of the richest young men in whole Korea. And I know he can give me the money I needed.

"What was it?"

"Be my sex slave"

"What?"

Hyunjin ignore me and walk again to the kitchen counter and get some vodka.

"So it's a yes or no?"

"Wait, it so all of the sudden can I please get a chance to recover from my shock? I mean today was my first day and I thought my first customer will be some old bald man but it was not, and then it turns out it was you. Like my classmate was my first customer and look, surprise, he wants me to be his sex slave like how am I supposed to react on that?" I said in my defense.

Hyunjin drink his vodka in one go, and stare at me. I don't know why but I felt like he was undressing me on his mind. 

"You're blushing SEUNGMIN"

"I-im not, I was just shock"

"Okay, then go on think of it first"

I look at hyunjin in disbelief.

"What?"

"I said go, think of it first I will give you sometime to think. Is one week enough to you?"

"Are you for real? I-i mean there's so many people who likes you hyunjin"

"Like I said, I don't want them"

"Why?"

"I want you"

"B-but-"

"I will wait for one week. If you accept it I will explain everything to you. And don't worry I will still pay you for tonight"

Then hyunjin smile at me and walk past me and left the room.

I was still in shock on what happened so I immediately text minho hyung.

small min 💞  
Hyung where are you?  
You have some explaining to me.

BIG Min 💞  
Room next door.  
Alright baby  
I will explain come here now.  
Junior wants to be inside you now.  
😏  
😘

small min 💞  
WTF  
PERVERT

BIG MIN 💞  
Only for you..  
Come here now   
All you regret it.

Seen

I can't believe this hyung, even in text I was still a blushing mess. I walk out the room and knock on the door beside hyunjin room.

After 2 knocks the door open. But the sight I was seeing was sending shivers in my whole body. My legs feel so weak.

Standing in the door way with mischievous smile was a very hot half naked Lee Minho.

This will the end of me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm trying how Ao3 works so sorry.


	4. 03

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning : includes cursed and sex scenes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know that I was starving till I tasted you  
> Don't need no butterflies when you give me the whole damn zoo  
> By the way, by the way, you do things to my body  
> I didn't know that I was starving till I tasted you
> 
> ~Starving by Hailee Steinfeld

※◎※

🔞

Seungmin's Pov

My throats feel so dry. My heart was beating fast and I'm sure Minho hyung can definitely hear it. I saw how he smirk at me.

He suddenly drag me inside the room and push me in the bed. 

Minho hyung was looking at me like he was some kind of predator animals. That sent shivers in my whole body.

Then he slowly leans in to me putting his arms on his head for the support still maintaining our eye contacts. I can see how his eyes moves downwards from my eyes to my lips.

Our faces is inches away from each others and i can feel his breath. And I'm getting a little impatient now so i hold his face and drag him into my body and Kiss his lips.

Minho hyung kiss back immediately, he was kissing me hungrily which is the reason why I am moaning from the kiss. I can feel his hand travelling from my arms into inside my shirts.

I moan louder this time, which is a wrong moves. Because i can feel how Minho hyung smirks from my lips and continue to run his hands in my stomach.

" I didn't know you have a HARD abs here minnie"

"Shut up"

I push him and change our place. I am now in the top and Minho hyung was below me. Then i started attacking his beautiful yet sinful lips. This time our kiss is more passionate. Minho hyung was now starting to unbutton my shirts until it was wide open.

I looked at him in the eye and he used it as his chance to change our position again. He connects our lips again while unbuttoning my pants. He undress me in a instant I suddenly felt cold when he pulls my pants and boxer in one go.

Minho hyung connect our lips again and told me to turn around which I do without further delay. He then starting to bite and leaves marks on my shoulder and neck. I can hear that he was removing his pants. 

Then I can feel his harden member on my back. 

"You're so fucking hot seungmin"

He suddenly bite by neck again. I can't stop the moans escaping my mouth.

Then without me knowing he insert his harden member inside my hole. I hiss in pain and hold the bed mattress for support. I was biting my lips cause of pain.

Minho hyung slowly moves and pullout his member. Then slowly inserted it again. 

I was a moaning mess from the pain and pleasure in feeling inside me. So this must be the nice feeling in having sex.

And minho hyung was moaning in my ears. 

"Fuck! Youre so tight"

I can't even answer back to minho hyung, I felt my energy left my body.

"Aaaah"

"Fuck it, "

"H-hyung I'm so close"

"Then cum for me"

"H-hyung"

I can feel it I'm so close. And after a few thrust from minho hyung I release in the bed mattress. And minho hyung release inside me after.

He pulls out and lay with me on the bed. We both catching our breath while looking at the ceiling.

"That was hot" I said

"You're hotter" minho hyung answer.

I hit his naked chest and he groans.

"What? I'm saying the truth"

"I still hate you"

"Why? what did I do ? We still supposed to do this, you promise me so what's the problem?"

"Its not about the sex okay? I hate you for not telling me that my customer is no other than the Campus Prince Hwang Hyunjin! Like hyung what the fuck is wrong with you?"

Minho hyung snap his head and look at me with amazement on his face.

"Stop with your stupid looks"

"I'm just staring"

"We both know that there's something going on with your head"

Minho hyung moves closer to me and try to hug me but I stop him. He sigh in defeat. 

"Okay, I surrendered I just thought it will be nice for you to not know that it was Hyunjin. I'm sure if I tell you you wouldn't allow it."

"Yes I am, its so wrong."

"But I can't say no to him, he's my friend"

"And I'm your childhood friend" ouch

"I know, and I love you remember ? But he was so persistent when he found out about you taking the jobs, I dunno why but he fucking wants to get in your pants. Well I can't blame him for that , I mean you have a fucking nice ass"

"Can you stop saying that like I'm not here, its sending me shivers eww"

"But we just had sex"

Minho hyung face palmed and roll his eyes. And my face just got red.

"But I still hate you, how can I see him in campus like a normal person. Its hard to see him the same person again especially on what he told me tonight"

"What did he told you?"

Be my sex slave.

"Nothing, its just hard to look at him the same way again knowing that he's in this kind of environment."

"Don't worry, hyunjin is a good guy and I can guarantee you that this is the first time he will do it. As far as I know he just want to unwind and I recommend him to try this, I mean I know you two wouldn't end up in sex tonight"

I stare at minho hyung. I know there's something about hyunjin that Minho hyung didn't know. But I don't want hyung to find out about the deal hyunjin told me.

Then Minho hyung hug me and going to kiss me but I put my finger to his lips.

"No kiss for one month, that's what your punishment Mr. Lee"

"Urgh c'mon Minnie,"

"No"

"Fine, I can't believe I will getting this treatment the same punishment you gave Felix before"

I suddenly remember that day with Felix.  
But I just rolls my eyes and push Minho hyung off me. But then my phone suddenly rang. I reach for it from the floor and smile when I saw the user ID.

WOOJIN HYUNG 💖

❌Decline Accept✔️


	5. 04

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again today, there are questions I don’t know  
> I’m trying to answer but I’m not confident  
> Is it this way or that way?  
> I’m afraid of my decision  
> With an anxious heart heart heart heart  
> I’m standing in front of the next next next choice  
> Between paths that I’ve never gone on before  
> How can I find my way?  
> I’m afraid, day by day
> 
> Tomorrow,Today by JJ Project

◎※◎

No one POV's

Seungmin was currently on the convenient store near his apartment, he double check his message and sent a quick reply to Woojin who were waiting to him at home.

Woojin💖  
Buy chicken  
😘

Seungmin💓  
Okay  
I'm on my way  
Seen

Seungmin smile and lock his phone. He immediately get one box of chicken legs and pay for it. It was quite late, after he receive the call from Woojin he immediately decided to go home. Minho was telling him to drive him home but seungmin want to go home alone. Especially on what happen to them, he didn't want Woojin to know about it.

Seungmin arrives after 20 mins of walk from the convenient store, its actually 10 mins walk on the normal day but considering his current situation its double the time. As soon as he enter his apartment he try to walk normal and hide the fact that he was limping the whole walk home.

Seungmin immediately go to the kitchen and place the foods he buys, he was putting the chicken when suddenly Woojin puts his arms around seungmin waist and back hug him.

This brings a huge smile on Seungmin face. Woojin has a smile on his face as well and put his chin to Seungmin shoulder.

"Hi" woojin say

"Hi" seungmin reply

"I miss you,"

Seungmin turns around and put his arms to Woojin neck and kiss both of his cheeks. Woojin smile bigger and hug Seungmin tight.

"I miss you too hyung"

"No~I miss you more"

They look at each others eyes for quite sometime and burst out into laughters. Then they sit on the kitchen bar stool.

"That was cheesy, I can't believe you can really did that hyung"

"I was shock too, but I was so amaze to you, I mean if I weren't your brother I may fall for you"

Woojin said then wink to his brother. Seungmin hits his brother chest. They both laugh again and after they start eating the chicken.

"How was your trip to Australia hyung?"

"Its was good, i learn a lot of things from the seminar, I met new people and the place is so good so different here in Seoul. And also Felix really help me a lot there"

"Good, how about your love of your life? Have you met someone?"

Woojin stare at Seungmin in disbelief.

"What? Its possible hyung, you can meet someone there, I mean there's nothing wrong on finding your true love in Australia right?"

"Stop, you knew its not the right time for that"

"There's no wrong time in falling in love hyung,"

"There is-"

"No, its not- hyung don't tell me its about Mom and Dad?"

Woojin sigh, Seungmin made a small smile and hold his brother hands gently squeezing it.

"Hyung, stop thinking about it,"

"Its hard, you know that especially now dad...dad made us this"

"Hyung~ I know its hard for you. You, suddenly do what dad supposed to do. And I want you to know we can make it, I will be here for you. Actually I wanted to tell you, I got a job"

"No, Seungmin, just focus on your school let me handle this"

"No hyung~ dad debt is so huge you can't pay it by yourself, I'm here to help you at least by now we can pay it together and by the short time end it."

2 years ago....

It was a normal day in the Kim Mansion, Seungmin woke up early and take his morning run with Felix. Once they done, he make a quick but heavy breakfast for both of them. Then Felix kiss his cheeks before leaving and going back to their home beside their house.

Seungmin prepares breakfast for his parents and brother with the help of their cooks, but this day his parents was on a rush.

"Mom and Dad, isn't too early for work? I prepare some breakfast."

"Thank you my dear~but there's a emergency at our company. We need to come and fix it asap"

"But Mom~"

"We love you okay?~tell Woojinnie too okay bye"

Seungmin Mom and Dad kiss him before leaving the mansion. After a few minutes Woojin came downstairs and they shared the breakfast Seungmin made. Woojin make way to cheer up his younger brother. He invite the Lee Siblings to hangout with them. 

Minho and Felix immediately fight because they wanted to sit beside SEUNGMIN. Woojin gives way and give his seat for Felix who is pouting because he lost his seat to his unbothered brother Minho. 

They watch different movies, from animated to drama and horror. Minho and Felix head on Seungmin shoulders while Felix and Seungmin held hands.They didn't even notice it was already dark outside. 

Then all of the sudden Chaerin enter the living room while panting. Everyone was looking at her confuse. Because they all knew CL never runs.

"Noona are you okay? What happen?"

"Why the fuck is your phone on silent, I've been calling you non stop Woojin! And you two brat where's your goddamn phone?"

Everyone was silent too scared to their angry Chaerin Noona. Then CL soften when he saw how everyone looks terrified.

She take a deep breath and try to speak again. She stare at them one by one before stopping her eyes to Seungmin and Woojin.

"Woojin, Seungminnie, there's something happen to your Parents"

They arrive at the hospital, and receive a very unpleasant news. Seungmin and Woojin, Parents was involved in a car accidents which cause of their deaths. 

The Kim Brothers was both in shock and pain of losing both of their parents. But the worst part is when they found out that their father has a lot of debt. They didn't know that their father was addicted in gambling and have so many debt. The brothers has no choice but to sell their properties in order to pay for the debt of their father. But it was still left with some. 

The Lee's offered them help, they gave them their apartment to stay with and gave Woojin a permanent Job at the Lee Entertainment. Minho also gave Seungmin a Scholarship for his college.

The two brothers was beyond thankful to the Lee Family for all their help to them. And they both accept the fact that from being one of the most respected and rich family in Seoul they became poor in a blink. 

But despite on what happen to them especially on paying their father's debt, they never hate their parents. 

Back to present......

"Hyung we can do this together okay?"

"Okay but please let me work for us, just focus on your study. What if it will affect your grades?"

"I can manage that hyung, beside my part time job is easy"

Is being a sex slave easy?Should I accept it?

"Were all on this together hyung"

🌹

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ▪️  
> A/N :
> 
> Who do you think is Felix?


	6. 05

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Then I saw it, with my own eyes. He smirks. I suddenly feel so hot. I look back at my professor and hope that I was just hallucinating. 
> 
> But as I stare back on the field he was still there. He was still standing there.
> 
> Watching me.
> 
> Should I really accept your offer?
> 
> Hwang Hyunjin.

Seungmin's Pov

I spent my whole Sunday with my brother, we watch movie and hangout outside our apartment whole day. And today is another week for School.

It was my typical Monday Morning, I make breakfast for my brother before leaving our apartment. I put a sticky note to our refrigerator and text him to remind him on eating his breakfast before going to work.

I hop off the bus and walk inside my university. I was walking slowly when someone Back hug me.

"I missed you hyung"

I immediately smile and turns around.

"I miss you too, how's your vacation trip Innie?"

Jeongin smile happily while putting his arms around me.

"It was so Good, i wish you were there hyung, oh maybe we can go there together someday"

"Well its depend on where are we going. By the way you haven't told me where you go and who are you with"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, I go in Australia hyung"

"What?, Woojin hyung go there too, he just arrive last Saturday"

"No way~~ I saw this guy near the beach that looks like Woojin hyung a lot, don't tell me it was him?"

"Ask him yourself, anyway who are you with?"

"Its the same, my master bring me there with him"

I don't know how to react. I almost forgot that Jeongin was in this business. I held his hand and squeezes it.

"Its look like you enjoy your trip"

"I was hyung, it was so much fun and he spent his days with me. Like a lot"

I smile at him knowing how much he meant it. Jeongin really looks so happy.

"Hyung, By the way how's your first day?"

Oh crap. I really can't escape here.

"It was not as I expected."

"What do you mean hyung,?"

I look around us to make sure no one was near us. I drag Jeongin in the nearest bench and sit with him.

"Well, as you can see. My first customer is hy- I mean he wants me to be his sex slave"

"Oh wow~ he's so straight forward hyung"

"I know, isn't it weird I mean, its our first time to meet there but he already wants me to be his sex slave"

"I think its not, especially it was you we are talking about here. I guess he must really like you I mean you are probably his type or something"

"That's impossible, Hyunjin never likes me"

"Hyunjin what?"

"I-i mean I saw Hyunjin passing by with his followers or fans I dunno"

"Hyung don't mind him, focus! your telling me something here remember?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry I got distracted. I have a question actually is being a sex slave hard?"

"Based on my experience, I can proudly say its not hyung. Its depend on the contract you and your master will agreed on. I must say I have a very kind master now. He was so caring and kind to me, so basically its not hard. You can do anything normal, be yourself. The only weird part is that, were having sex, that's it"

I was trying to absorb everything Jeongin was telling me. Then the bell rang. Jeongin and I ran in separate hallway. I enter my room and sit on the last chair near the window.

Our professor was telling us something I already knew, I feel so bored in my class and seeing some of my classmates was sleeping is not helping me to concentrate on class.

Instead of listening to my professor I looked outside our room, the soccer field was outside my room. I can see how some of the soccer team was stretching.

I suddenly remembers Jeongin words. 

I watch how the leaves fall from the trees.

Should I really accept it?

I saw how some of the girls outside giggling while watching the soccer teams.

I can really pay all Dad's debt in 3 months.?

The soccer team begin to line up and start to run.

I can help hyung and even buy whatever I like.

Then the soccer team proceed to do some drills.

But, should I really trust hyunjin?

And someone caught my eyes.

Why are you doing this?

I saw how his sweat falling slowly in his body. 

What do you want from me?

Then he stop walking in the middle of the soccer field.

Am I dreaming?

Then I saw it, with my own eyes. He smirks. I suddenly feel so hot. I look back at my professor and hope that I was just hallucinating. 

But as I stare back on the field he was still there. He was still standing there.

Watching me.

Should I really accept your offer?

Hwang Hyunjin.

👁️👁️


	7. 06

Seungmin's Pov

After that very awkward staring competition with Hyunjin last Monday. I was a nervous mess today. First thing is because today is the 3rd day of the week, which means I only have 4 days left to whether accept or decline Hyunjin offer. And second, today is Wednesday which also means I have 2 class with him. Chemistry before lunch and another one is physical education last period.

I was really nervous now after my class coz the next class will be with hyunjin. If only Felix was here with me. And the bell rang signalling for the last class before lunch.

I walked with a heavy foot steps, chemistry is my favorite subject but now knowing that hyunjin is in the same room as me is a big no for me.

I enter the room and proceed to my assigned sit. Even in the corner of my eyes I can see Hyunjin staring at me.

Our professor came in and proceed on his discussion. I tried to concentrate and listen to Mr. Park, but I really felt so conscious. It feels like someone was watching me. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. And after that I quickly look at hyunjin direction.

I saw him, staring at me. The same position I saw him when I enter the room. Is he really that serious of his offer?

I look back at my professor and shake my heads. I write some notes to distract myself from hyunjin.

Our class ended, Jeongin sent me a message to have lunch with him. I was putting all my things inside my bag in a hurry when Hyunjin walk in my seat and put a sticky note on my desk and leave.

Sunday, 8pm  
Hotel XXX  
Room 4419

I immediately fold the paper and leave my class. I meet Jeongin outside the campus and we go to the nearest cafe.

We ate our lunch while talking a lot, Jeongin tells me stories about his life as a sex slave, he told me the do and don't in this kind of environment and he also tells me about his vacation in Australia.

After our lunch we get back on our campus and go to our classes. It was a very heavy day for me, even considering that the class just resume from our winter vacation. 

And finally it was my last class of the day. I change my clothes to our PE uniform and proceed to go to the gym.

But today is not my lucky day because our professor decided to conduct his class outside in the soccer field instead of indoor gym. 

I walk outside together with my classmates. I'm not in the mood. Then he told us to pair in two's, which is very great because no one wants me to be their partner. 

If only Felix was here with me. 

But the worst part is that, when my professor told me to be partner with 

HWANG HYUNJIN.

Great.

Our professor explain to us the drills we need to make by pairs. Hyunjin walk into my directions. I felt so awkward and I can't look at him in the eye.

"Should we start to jog?" He asked 

"Ye-yeah, we should jog, please lead the way" I reply

Hyunjin smile at me, and lead our Slow run. I notice that we are running farther from our classmates. And I know what this mean.

As soon as we are earshot away from my classmate, Hyunjin immediately talk.

"Even though you decide to decline on Sunday, I wanted you to know that I will be okay with that Seungmin"

"I-i"

"But if you ever change your mind and your ready to give me your answer earlier you can text me, here's my number"

Hyunjin gave me his calling card. I immediately put it on my pocket. He was still looking at me.

"And I hope you would say yes"

→

I came home with a aching legs, our PE teacher was so cruel, he let us run nonstop. I was massaging my legs when someone ring the doorbell. I walk with a heavy step and open the door.

My heart beat so fast. And I felt a little scared because the man who was standing outside my apartment was No other than my dad creditor. He was smoking with his two body guards.

"Where's your brother?"

"He-he's not at home. He was still at work"

The man looks so annoyed.

"I wanted to remind you, you didn't pay me last month. You better pay me double or triple this month or else you gonna die"

"D-don't worry, I will pay you this month"

"You better tell the truth pretty boy, or I will use you as the payment of your father debt to me"

"Don't worry, I will pay you triple this month"

The old man put his fingers on my jaw, and smirks.

"Okay~ see you on the last day of the month pretty boy or else you will be mine. Tell that to your brother"

The old man smile once more before leaving with his body guards.

I close the door and lock it. I sit on the floor in fear and put my head on my legs.

It was still Wednesday,I still have 4 days before Sunday. And using my shaking hands I pick up my phone and unlock it.

I type some message and re-read it for how many times before picking up the card on my pocket and send it to the number on it.

Kim Seungmin

Hello  
This is Seungmin  
Kim Seungmin  
About your offer

I bite my lips and continue typing.

Kim Seungmin

You told me  
I can tell you  
My decision earlier right?,  
Well I already  
Decide  
..  
.  
I was gonna  
Tell you that  
....  
...  
..  
.  
I will take your offer  
Seen

Hwang Hyunjin

Typing....

●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○○●○●○●○

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N :
> 
> Who do you think is Seungmin First boyfriend on this fic?
> 
> Lets hear your thoughts~  
> I'm out🛫  
> ~misty 🌹


	8. 07

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small Min 💞  
> Hyung..  
> I want to quit in the club
> 
> Big Min 💞  
> I'm Glad  
> But   
> Where are you going  
> To get money?
> 
> Small Min 💞  
> I found a new job
> 
> Big Min 💞  
> Good  
> So where?  
> Seen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so into you, I can barely breathe  
> And all I wanna do is to fall in deep  
> But close ain't close enough 'til we cross the line  
> So name a game to play, and I'll roll the dice,
> 
> Into you by Ariana Grande

Seungmin's Pov

Kim Seungmin  
I will take your offer

Hwang Hyunjin  
Meet me at  
Starbucks near the campus  
be there in 20 mins.  
Seen

I was looking at my phone for the 5th time now, making sure I read it correctly. I was drinking my hot chocolate when I heard the bell rang indicating for new customer. I saw how Hyunjin enter the cafe and order something at the cashier and walk in my directions.

He sat on the seat opposite mine and I also notice he was holding a brown envelope. 

"Did you wait long?"

"N-no, I live near here"

"Its Good then,"

Hyunjin smile at me, then the cashier called him and he took his drinks. After that his back on his seat. He take a quick sip on his drink before speaking again.

"So apparently, you have your decision now, I'm actually glad when I saw your message that's why i immediately told you to meet up"

I just nod my head in amazement, cause this is the first time hyunjin and I talk longer than usual and also to meet up outside school.

"But I need to give you the contract first, before you start. I want you to read and understand everything written here. So if you wanted to back out after reading this its okay to me, but if you wanted to continue and you wanted to add something on the contract you are feel free to tell me"

Hyunjin give me the envelope. I was going to open it when he held my hand and stop me. I look at him wide eyed.

"Don't open it here, its confidential."

"I-im sorry"

"C'mon I will drive you home"

Then he pick his drinks, and start walking outside the cafe. I saw how some of the girls inside the cafe was looking at him and I'm glad its soon midnight which is the reason why there's a few customer inside. I fix my hoodie and follow him outside.

The ride to my apartment is so silent. Hyunjin was too focus on the road. I was staring at his side profile. Hyunjin was indeed ethereal. His visual is no joke, its on another level, same level as Minho and Felix. 

"Enjoying the view aren't we?"

I immediately look outside his car. And clear my throats. I feel my face gets hot and I heard hyunjin laugh.

"In your dreams, no one can beat Minho hyung visual"

"Whatever you say Mr Dandy boy"

I ignore his final remarks and immediate sent message to Woojin hyung telling him not to worry about me and near home.

We arrive outside my apartment and I remove my seat belt, I was about to go out when hyunjin spoke.

"Text me as soon as you have your decision"

I tilt my head confuse, he then smile and explain further.

"When you decide to back out or to continue. The contract remember to read it carefully."

"Ah, okay, I will text you once I done reading it"

"Okay, Good night. So see you in School I guess?"

"Yeah~ see you in school"

I smile for the last time and get out his car. I walk in but stop when I was in my door. I turnaround and sent Hyunjin my final wave. I saw him nod his head before driving away. I watch as his car driving away and get startled when I heard a voice at my back.

"Is that Minho? He has new car again isn't he?"

"Hyung, don't do that~ how many times did I need to tell you not to show up unannounced, oh my God"

"Its not my fault when you're too busy waving here, so its Minho?"

"Yeah" I lied.

He then nod his head and put his arm on my shoulders and drag me inside our apartment.

As soon as woojin hyung fell asleep, I immediately go outside my room and went to the kitchen. I make some coffee first before deciding to open the brown envelope.

I read the contract while understanding everything written on it. Some of the conditions makes me curious.

1\. You need to quit your job at the club.

Well this is given, I mean I will definitely quit my job there. I can't risk to meet old man there.

2\. You need to follow my orders.

As long as it not anything illegal I go for it.

3\. You are not allowed to interact with other boys and girls while you're with me.

Aren't we possessive much ?

4\. If I saw you flirt with others you have a punishment.

~As if i care.

5\. You're not allowed to touch yourself. You can only touch yourself if i told you so.

Well this is easy, I don't masturbate so much. Well its not my style I guess?

6\. You can't say no, whenever I want to have sex with you.

Okay, this is kinda creepy. But let see about that.

7\. You can't tell anyone about this contract.

Is he crazy? I don't even have strength and voice to tell this to any of my friends, and especially not my hyung. No way.

8\. You need to pretend that you don't know me.

I think he's really crazy. Were classmate, did he ever think about that, okay I'm gonna ask him tomorrow.

9\. Lastly, you were not allowed to have sex with anyone beside me. You need to have sex only to me. And if I found out you have sex with somebody the contract terminate.

Why do I feel like Hyunjin was possessive? But I'm glad I have sex already with Minho hyung before this contract. The contract is not that hard to follow actually.

But I felt something was missing. I was staring at the contract when I finally know what's to add on it.

I get a pen and write it down. I smile while reading my additional conditions.

I put the contract back on the envelope and walk back my room. But before I fell asleep I sent a text to Minho Hyung first.

Small Min 💞  
Hyung..  
I want to quit in the club

Big Min 💞  
I'm Glad  
But   
Where are you going  
To get money?

Small Min 💞  
I found a new job

Big Min 💞  
Good  
So where?  
Seen


	9. 08

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "And lastly number 11.. Mr. Hwang Hyunjin.....
> 
> Don't you dare fall in love with me,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ★♡★
> 
> Time has passed,I never knew it  
> When I leave you, I was lonely again
> 
> Sometimes I see you  
> I was forgetting it little by little  
> In unstoppable pain  
> I don't know what to do,  
> I was slow down in this moment  
> If I continue to live like this,  
> It will be erased, I don't know what to do
> 
> Somehow by DAY6
> 
> ◎※◎

Seungmin Pov

I was writing notes when I feel my phone vibrating on my pocket. With a 10th times sighing in this class I pick up my phone and unlock it. Well I'm not even surprise seeing Minho hyung name on the new message. I sent a quick okay and locks it again.

After I sent my text to him last night, and I accidentally fell asleep he keeps texting me nonstop, like from time to time. And I'm really getting irritated now. I don't really want to leave him hanging last night but I'm just too tired, and fell asleep. But he keeps asking me where did I work which is I don't know what to say.

The bell rang and its now lunch. I felt like my anxiety is eating me all of the sudden. I was walking with heavy step outside the campus and going to the nearest cafe. I don't have any choice but to go there, even though I wanted to escape, but I already commit to Minho hyung.

As I enter the shop, I immediately saw Minho hyung with his friends. I walk into them and greet them. Changbin hyung nod his head with a small smile on his face, then Minho hyung pulls me on the empty seat beside him and put his hands on my waist as usual. I try to pull them out but with no avail.

"How are you lately Minnie? I don't even saw you for like 4 days since last Sunday."

"I'm okay, hyung"

"How's your ass after-"

I put some bread on Minho hyung mouth to stop him from talking and my face became so red. Why does this hyung so straight forward?

Minho hyung cough harder and I just watch him die. Oh well not really die. Changbin hyung gave him some water and he gulp it in one go, finally I escape his grip.

"What?" Minho hyung say.

I motion him Changbin hyung, and point him using my eyes. He look at his friend and suddenly realise it.

"Oh, I'm sorry"

"What are you guys talking about? I heard ass? Whose ass are you talking about? Is he hot or what?" Changbin hyung ask.

Minho hyung get some bread and throw it at Changbin hyung direction.

"May I remind you Changbin, that your dating my brother? Do you wanna die?"

"I'm just joking"

I laugh at their bickering and i saw how Changbin hyung smile at me. I return the smile.

Then Minho hyung clears his throat and look at me again. He fix the hair near my eyes,before asking me again.

"So, you haven't told me where your new job is? Is it safe? How's the salary? You can work at our entertainment remember. So?"

And that's when I realize I can't escape here. I felt my hands was shaking from nervousness. I felt my sweat, I need to think of something, I need to find excuse. Think Seungmin, think.

I was about to open my mouth and reply when Hyunjin suddenly came from nowhere and sit on the chair opposite mine.

"He's working in our company"

Minho, Changbin hyung and I look at Hyunjin in shock. I saw how Hyunjin eyes went big as if he was telling me something and it clicks on me.

"Ye-yeah I was working in the Hwang corporation" I lied.

Minho hyung tilt his head, and Changbin hyung looks so surprise too.

"Why you never told me about this hyunjin?"

"Because I don't even know too, but I saw him yesterday on the orientation for the new employee,that's when I found out"

Minho hyung stare at me, and its look like he's questioning me.

"If it's the truth why did you ignore my question about that last night?"

Because it's a lie "because I fell asleep last night, I really wanted to tell you about it but I'm so tired last night because of the long orientation and so on"

"Then why not this morning?"

"I forgot, okay, I'm sorry hyung"

I gave him a small apologetic smile. And I can tell Minho hyung was not having it but let it go. He nod his head and agree.

"Okay~ if you say so, Hyunjin we need to talk later. Anyway so the reason why I called you guys here"

I'm glad Minho hyung did not question me more. I look at Hyunjin and I'm very thankful that he saves me. But he just stare at me for a quick moment before looking at Minho hyung again.

"So you all know that my birthday is coming soon, next week to be exact. I wanted to tell you guys that you were all invited. I don't need any gifts just your presence is enough for me. Especially you Minnie"

Minho hyung was going to kiss me, and I suddenly panicked. I put my hands on his chest to stop him.

"Why are you like this?c'mon Minnie give me a kiss"

"I told you, one week! No hyung stop it,"

Minho hyung pout and cross his arms in defeated. I sighed and felt a little relief. But as I look at Hyunjin directions, he has this unreadable expression on his face.

→

After class I text hyunjin that I already read the whole contract and ready to discuss it to him. He told me he will be busy In 4 hours straight but agree to meet me up after his work from his company.

I was making dinner for me and Woojin hyung. When my brother came home. I greet him and we both eat dinner together.

He also told me that he knows were I get my job, yeah Minho hyung never shut his mouth And I continue lying. It's for the best.

After the dinner I see in the clock that I only have 15 mins left before Hyunjin came and picks me up. I immediately wash the dishes and told my hyung that I have a urgent group project that needs to finish.

He question me why I am doing it late on Thursday night, but I told him that its the only free time of my groups partner. 

I immediately change into a oversize but comfortable sweater Woojin hyung gave me last winter with a black skinny jeans and bring my keys, wallet and phone with me.

After fixing my hair, I receive a message from Hyunjin telling me that he was now outside my apartment.

I immediately grab the envelope with the contract on it and kiss my brother before going outside. I immediately get inside hyunjin car and he drove off.

We arrive in a very, luxurious and the most expensive condo in Seoul. Hyunjin park his car on the most secured and spacious parking lot that I ever saw in my life.

We ride the elevator in silent. Just Then I notice that Hyunjin was wearing a black tuxedo that's look so good to him.

We arrive at the last floor, and my eyes went big. We get out from the elevator and was now in a penthouse. And I assume this was Hyunjin penthouse.

The most luxurious penthouse that I ever saw. It was so beautiful up here. The interior design was all white, but you can still see many different colors on the arts that hanging on the wall.

Hyunjin leads me on the kitchen island. He told me to sit on one of the bar stool while he get some drinks.

"Do you want some drinks? Champagne, wine just tell me"

"Just, water. Water will do"

Hyunjin nod his head and get a water jar inside his fridge. He put it on a water glass and gave me.

I take a sip from it and watch him making himself a drink. I assume it must be vodka. Then after that he sit beside me while looking at me.

I gave him the contract and he accept it and opens it.

"I assume you agree on this, and we are going to discuss your condition am I right?"

I nodded my head agreeing to him.

"So what do you want to be add here?"

"First I wanted to question on number 8, I mean Minho and Changbin hyung knows we knew each other so isn't useless?"

"Well for this one, actually this will only applies outside our group of friends, for example in my company"

"Okay~ so I wanted to add two conditions actually, so number 10 you are not allowed to question my life. Basically you are not allowed to question my past, and don't worry I will do the same for you"

"Okay that's a valid condition."

I saw how hyunjin type something on his phone. And I continue...

"And lastly number 11.. Mr. Hwang Hyunjin.....

Don't you dare fall in love with me,"


	10. 09

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I forgot to tell you another condition"
> 
> "What is it?"
> 
> He suddenly leans in and kiss me. I was so surprise and my eyes went big from shock. I suddenly can't move. His lips sent shivers on my whole body. And I can feel that my energy was gone.
> 
> His kiss was quick but pure. He then smile at me after he seat properly.
> 
> "You need to kiss me every time your going out or going home after our session"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♡
> 
> Loved you....
> 
> Because I want to forget you but I can’t  
> That’s why I want to forget you
> 
> Really, I loved you  
> That’s how much harder it is  
> I want to hate you  
> But I can’t so I hate you even more
> 
> I loved you by Day6
> 
> ◎※◎

Seungmin's Pov

"Don't you dare fall in love with me,"

I try to be serious while saying my last conditions. I also crossed my arms in attempt to look intimidating to Hyunjin but Hyunjin burst out laughing, which only confirms that I failed to look cool.

"Hey~~can you stop laughing, I'm being serious here. Can't you see I'm trying to be cool you ruin it"

I said while pouting. 

Hyunjin wipes the tears that forms from his eyes while laughing so hard. He clears his throat before speaking again.

"I'm sorry, its just that you look so cute"

"I-im not cute, take that back,"

"Yes you are~ "

"No I-Im hot"

"Well you definitely hot,I assure you on that"

That's when my face become so red. I drink my water and fan myself using my hands.

"So that was the last condition ?"

"Y-yeah"

"Okay, I can assure you. I will never fall in love and also don't ever fall in love to me too."

"As if your my type, don't worry our feeling is mutual. This is only work for me and desire and pleasure for you."

"Its good that were clear here. Also you need to be here by Friday night until Saturday night. That's when you were becoming my sex slave"

"Okay"

"But when I want it on weekdays, you have no choice but to pleasure me"

"Okay, but you need to, at least told me"

"Okay, so that's it. Were cleared"

Hyunjin stand up and get inside on one room, which I assume his office at home. He get back with paper on his hands. He gave me one paper and it turns out to be the contract. He told me to sign on the bottom.

As I was signing I notice the figure of my salary, it was triple of the salary I get from him last time. And by seeing it, my father's debt can be paid less than 3 months.

I smile and gave him the signed paper. He also signed and gave me one copy. He then decided to drive me home which I also agree seeing its already late and we both have class tomorrow.

We ride the elevator in silent, I was watching his reflection on the elevator. He was currently texting someone from his phone.

Am I seeing it right, he was smiling?

We arrive at the parking lot, and get inside his car. He drive off the building and drive to get me home.

We arrive at my apartment, I tell him goodbye while removing my seatbelts. I was having a hard time removing it when Hyunjin notice it. He then leans in to help me remove it.

Our faces is so close, I can even count his eyelashes because he's so near. After he remove it, I say goodbye again and ready to get out. But I felt his hands stopping me.

I look at him curiously. He was staring at me and he loosen his grip on my sweater.

"I forgot to tell you another condition"

"What is it?"

He suddenly leans in and kiss me. I was so surprise and my eyes went big from shock. I suddenly can't move. His lips sent shivers on my whole body. And I can feel that my energy was gone.

His kiss was quick but pure. He then smile at me after he seat properly.

"You need to kiss me every time your going out or going home after our session"

"O-okay noted on that!"

I bite my lips, say goodbye again and get out of his car. I enter our apartment with a pounding heart and a very red face.

That's our first kiss.

→

Saturday came and I'm getting bored. Hyunjin text me last night that he was not in Seoul and that he needs to pick up someone from Malaysia. Which is good for me at least I still have time to prepare myself, well more like to prepare my ass. 

Woojin hyung was not around, cause he was assigned to assist the newest shareholder and producers to their company. Which leave me alone and bored.

I only have one lifeline. I immediately call Jeongin, and I'm glad he agree to hangout with me.

We decided to watch some movie and hangout in the mall. As I enter the mall I immediately spot Jeongin, he smile at me and walk halfway to me.

We buy movie tickets first before we start to window shopping. We came inside a plushies store.

"I'm glad you're available this time Innie, you usually meet your master on Saturday right?"

"Yes hyung, actually he called me last night to tell me his going to be super busy this month because of the expansion of their company. So basically I'm gonna be free for 4 weeks isn't it great?"

"Wow I'm glad, finally I have someone to hang out with"

We both laugh. We continue to look at some stuff toys and decided to buy. Jeongin buy a rubber duck stuff toy, while I buy a cat stuff toy to give it as a gift for Minho hyung birthday.

After that we headed back at the cinema and watch the movie. It was my first time to cry on a superhero movie and everyone cry at the cinema as well. I can't believe that Spiderman turns into ashes.

Jeongin and I was still in shock on what we saw, so we both decided to eat dinner at the mall first before heading home. Maybe food can help us.

We enter a Italian restaurant, which is because Jeongin was craving for some pasta. And we'll he will pay for it, its free so I have no choice. 

The waiter usher us to a empty table in the middle. We put our things on the empty chairs and started to pick our foods. Once done we call the waiter and order our foods.

Jeongin and I was talking animatedly when I heard some familiar voice call me from behind. I turnaround and saw Changbin hyung smiling at me.

I immediately return the smile and greeted hyung.

"I didn't know your here, you should've text me"

"Its not planned at all hyung, so are you alone? You can sit here with us, right Innie?"

"Yeah hyung, join us" jeongin added

"Actually I'm with someone, but is it okay if we join you guys here? I mean the table is for four person, I hope you don't mind"

"Its okay Hyung come,"

I stand up and sit beside Jeongin, while Changbin hyung sit on my previous seat.

"So where's your companion?"

"He just got to the bathroom, wait I'm gonna call him"

After that Changbin hyung called someone and told him where we are. He also order their food.

The waiter came and deliver our food when I heard a very familiar voice calling me again.

"Seungmin?, Seungmin is that you?"

I look up and stop on what I am doing. I felt my heart did a thing. My heart suddenly beats faster than usual. The owner of the voice was smiling wide at me, with his open arms...

"I missed you so much Minnie"

I stand up and walk near him. I can't hide my smile anymore as I hug him. I Hug him very tight.

"I missed you more,,oh God"

I hold his face and smile.

The man that makes my heart beats faster today is no other than....

Lee Felix.

My first boyfriend.

No. My Ex boyfriend.


	11. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix remove his hand and walk to the kitchen bar stool. I saw how he sit on one of the chair with a very serious face.
> 
> "That's what I don't get at all. I don't give up loving you just for him to be like this. I give him a chance. No I give you two a chance but look where you are."
> 
> I don't know what to say. I can't defend myself because Felix was right. Felix sacrifice his love for me.
> 
> "And its so frustrating Minnie, seeing you two acting like you both don't have feelings for each others"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ●※●
> 
> It was a really hard day today  
> My heart aches for you  
> The only thing I can do for you  
> Is to be next to you, I’m sorry
> 
> You’re so pretty when you smile  
> So every time you lose that smile  
> Even if I have to give my all  
> I want to give it back to you
> 
> I want to cry for you  
> I want to hurt instead of you  
> I don’t want any scars in your heart  
> Ever again
> 
> When you love someone  
> So much that it overflows  
> It’s so amazing
> 
> When you love someone by Day6
> 
> ◎※◎

Seungmin's Pov

I was so happy seeing Felix again. Felix and I hug for the last time before sitting on our respective seats. As we sits, with both have a mischievous smile on our faces.

Changbin hyung clears his throat and we all look at him.

"So are you going to look at each other like a lovey dovey couple pretending that I am not here with you guys?" Changbin hyung said 

"Don't worry, actually no, we want to do it in front of you" felix said while holding my hands.

I saw how Changbin hyung eyes went so big same as Jeongin and I can't help but to laugh out loud.

"Seriously Lee Felix, right in front of my salad? I really have a salad here look."

Felix remove his hands from me and side hug Changbin hyung with a smile.

"Oh c'mon babe, you know we were joking right? Remember I love you so much"

Felix kiss Changbin hyung cheeks and I saw Changbin hyung blush. I smile while watching them. After our dramatic reunion the second batch of our foods came in. We all eat while sharing our stories. Our table was full of laughter and shouting.

Felix also inform us that his tour was done and he will came back to university next week. Which is I'm so excited because finally my best friend is back to stay with me.

"I'm Glad you're back lixie, finally someone's gonna entertain me" I said 

"Wow really Minnie? Am I just a clown to you? I feel so offended"

"You know what I mean" I roll my eyes.

"I can't forgive you yet, you need to do something first before I forgive you. Hmmm how about kiss me on the cheek?"

"Yah- I'm fucking eating my salad" Changbin hyung shouts.

And we all laugh at him. After the dinner Felix and Changbin hyung insist to drive us home. Felix was the one driving with Changbin hyung on the passenger seat and Jeongin and I at the back seats.

The drive home was too noisy, considering having Felix, Changbin hyung and Jeongin in one car is indeed a riot. Jeongin is the first one we drop off to his apartment. And after a while Changbin hyung was next considering he lives near Jeongin apartment. Before Changbin hyung fully get out of Felix car, they kiss first. I don't know why but i remove my eyes from them and look outside the car window.

I heard the car door shut, Felix turn around and faced me.

"Would you mind to change seats, and sit beside me here? Its lonely to be here alone pretty please" Felix said with a pout.

I roll my eyes and get out of the car and sit on the passenger seats. Felix smile on victory and start driving again. We arrive at home after 10 mins. I told Felix to came inside the house to wait for Woojin hyung. Felix told me that he has something to give to my hyung from Australia.

As we enter the house I offer him a drink first and makes dinner for my hyung. As I was making some soup I felt Felix hands on my waist and back hug me. Felix puts his chin on my shoulder and hum in content.

"You don't have any idea how much I miss you Minnie"

"Don't worry, the feelings is mutual I miss you too"

"I thought my trip in Australia has no end. And thankfully Minho hyung birthday is coming soon so they allow me to cameback home"

"I'm glad that your back. The university is lonely without having Mr. Lee Felix there" I pout.

Felix let a small chuckle and tighten his hug.

"Why is it lonely? I mean I'm pretty sure My brother was entertaining you?"

"Minho hyung? Gosh you know him better his so savage but clingy at the same time in short he's weird "

"Yeah, I know him and its sadden me that you two did not end up together"

I suddenly stiffen. I can feel my whole body tense.

"Lets not talk about that lixie"

"Why?"

"Its all in the past now"

Felix remove his hand and walk to the kitchen bar stool. I saw how he sit on one of the chair with a very serious face.

"That's what I don't get at all. I don't give up loving you just for him to be like this. I give him a chance. No I give you two a chance but look where you are."

I don't know what to say. I can't defend myself because Felix was right. Felix sacrifice his love for me.

"And its so frustrating Minnie, seeing you two acting like you both don't have feelings for each others"

"Lixie, its hard to explain but this is the best way."

"How come it's a best way? Minnie you knew he has a fiance. You knew he has an arrange marriage, he don't even love that guy but he's a coward for not fighting for you"

"Lixie please, he's your brother and you know its not like that"

"I know and its fucking hurt. Its so hurt because I love you so much but I choose to let you go for him"

I saw how Felix tears falls down. I came to him and wipe the tears. I was hurting too, seeing Felix hurt because of me.

"Lixie I'm so sorry. But please stop loving me, you know I don't deserve your love. Changbin hyung deserve it more than me."

Felix wraps his arms around me and hug me. He put his head on my stomach. I was playing with his hair.

"I know I should stop loving you and I am really felt so bad. Binnie hyung is a great man."

"He was, please focus to him lixie and be happy with him okay~"

Felix looks up with his teary eye and nod his head. We stay like this for quite some time before Woojin hyung came home.

Woojin hyung told Felix to sleep for the night at our apartment and Felix agreed. The three of us decided to watch some movie first before going to sleep.

After the movie, Felix and I was laying on my bed. Felix was already fast asleep on my chest, while I was hugging him and playing with his soft hair.

I watch him while he was sleeping, I stare to his beautiful eyes, his long eye lashes, count his beautiful freckles and stare lastly on his pink lips.

"I'm sorry if I was hurting you lixie, I just want you to be happy again. I rather choose to be the one hurting than seeing you like this."

I remove the hair that cover his eyes.

"The only thing I can do for you is to be with you. I wanted to cry for you. I wanted to be hurt for you. I wanted to erase the scar I left to you. Call me selfish but I can't lose you. I don't want to lose you. Your the only friend I have. Your my best friend. I am sorry. I will stay for you."

"Please be happy lixie. Be happy with Changbin hyung"

And that's when Seungmin tears falls down. And little did he know Felix was crying too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you love someone  
> So much that it overflows  
> It’s so amazing  
> Because this is how it is
> 
> ◎※◎
> 
> 🥀


	12. 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was just a few step from me when he turns around and say something that I will never expect to hear from him.
> 
> "By the way, Seungmin you looked beautiful tonight"
> 
> And then he walks off. My face gets red in an instant and I can feel my heart skip a beat and then beating so fast after. I hold my chest in attempt to stop my pounding heart.
> 
> What's this beautiful feeling?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ○※○
> 
> Just by looking at you  
> I smile without even knowing  
> When I see myself like that  
> It’s so amazing
> 
> As each day passes  
> My feelings for you  
> Grow deeper
> 
> This song right now  
> Might seem like  
> Just another love song  
> Yeah I know  
> But still  
> I wanna sing  
> About my feelings right now  
> So baby, listen  
> I’ll sing for you
> 
> Every moment I breathe  
> Under the same sky, with you
> 
> Like and love  
> Aren’t enough  
> To express this beautiful feeling
> 
> It’s beautiful  
> It’s beautiful  
> This beautiful feeling  
> This beautiful feeling  
> It’s beautiful  
> It’s beautiful  
> Can’t express it with words  
> This beautiful feeling
> 
> Beautiful Feeling by Day6
> 
> ◎※◎

Seungmin's Pov

It's another new week, and Minho hyung's birthday is on Friday night. I also received a message from Hyunjin that he's back in Seoul and advise me that my first day will be on Saturday.

I was so excited to come to school, because Felix is back. My day became so great having my best friend smiling at me while telling me to sit beside him. Felix and I have a same class. We both taking up double major, he was taking dance, I was taking music and we both taking business together. 

Felix is back from his usual self, and its felt like our emotional talk last Saturday didn't happen at all. Our class became more interesting now because I have Felix with my side. 

At lunch we both meet up with Changbin hyung and Hyunjin outside the campus. They decided to take our lunch in a seafood restaurant. Felix and I arrive in the restaurant first and we both decided to choose our lunch. Changbin hyung and Hyunjin arrive 15 mins after us. Changbin sat beside felix, while Hyunjin has no choice but to sit beside me.

I felt so awkward sitting beside Hyunjin, especially knowing that I will start my job for him this week. I was watching him secretly and he looks so casual like we don't even have contracts at all. I was so amaze on his acting skills.

Then I start concentrating on my food again. I was going to get some grilled fish when I suddenly hit the griller with my right arm. I hissed in pain and feel the burning in my hands I was going to hold it with my other hands when Felix and Hyunjin holds it at the same time.

I don't know why but it sent electric shock on me. Having their both hands in my hands is feels so great? And weird at the same time.

Hyunjin immediately remove his hands while Felix remains while examining it.

"Does it hurt? Should we go to the hospital Minnie?"felix said

"No, its okay. Its doesn't hurt much. I can handle it and maybe later when we get back at the campus I will go to the clinic"

"Are you really sure? Maybe we should get you an ice" Hyunjin said.

Hyunjin suddenly called for the waiter and ask for some ice and towel. And once the waiter came back he immediately wraps the ice using the towel and get my hands from Felix while gently rubbing it on my arms. I saw how Felix wants to protest but stop after.

I don't know why but i feels like I'm blushing, and by seeing Changbin hyung smirks confirm it.

"Okay, lets eat again, and be careful on the griller okay~ Lixie try this one" Changbin hyung said while feeding his boyfriend.

I told Hyunjin that I can handle the ice and told him to eat his food. While we were eating again I was so happy watching Felix and Changbin being sweet to each other. Felix was now feeding Changbin hyung and I'm glad that finally Felix is starting to give efforts. 

And the other thing that's making me happy is that, Hyunjin was helping me to get some grilled fish and putting it on my plates.

→

The days came so fast and it was now the day before Minho hyung birthday party. Felix, Changbin hyung, Jeongin, Woojin hyung and I all decided to buy our outfits together. We buy some tuxedo and coats that will fit the luxurious events. 

Woojin hyung was against the idea at first and telling me to use our old clothes instead. But I insist to buy new clothes for us, and told him I will pay for it. 

Well as you can see I already get my payroll from Hyunjin even though I haven't start my job to him. Hyunjin is a very generous and rich man.

And the day of the party came. Woojin hyung and I decided to came together with Jeongin. We picked up Jeongin on his apartment, I smile while looking at him. Jeongin was wearing a white tuxedo with a red bow tie. Jeongin sat on the backseat of Woojin hyung car.

We arrive at the Hotel Venue, 15 mins before the party starts. As we are walking inside the venue, I saw how some girls was looking at my hyung with their thirsty eyes. I was so proud on my brother, Woojin hyung was wearing a navy blue tuxedo with a longer coat that has a vertical stripe design which is kinda similar with mine. 

I was smiling like a proud brother to all the thirsty girls for my brother. Woojin hyung told us to stay in one table while he gets some drinks for us. 

Jeongin and I was talking when Woojin Hyung came back with someone. My eyes went big seeing the other person with my hyung. I immediately stand up and hug her tight.

"Chaerin noona oh my God, I missed you so much. Like for real" I buries my head in her neck.

Chaerin noona remove me from my hug and flick my forehead. I was shock from her sudden move and rubbing my abuse forehead when I look at her again.

"Its CL. Why this Kids don't want to listen to me Woojin-ah. First is Minho then Felix and now even you Minnie. Gosh its CL now. Chaerin is long gone"

CL noona declare it with a diva attitude but breaks into a huge smile again and hug me again.

"I misses you too My Little Minnie, sorry if noona did that. I just want you to remember my stage name"

"Okay Chaeri- I mean CL noona, I'm sorry"

CL noona stay in our table for a while, we also introduce Jeongin to her. CL noona has a lot of funny stories, she tell us how her life in the US and telling us she wanted to get married soon too.

"The party will start 5 mins from now~ I hope you guys enjoy the night, there's a lot of food and drinks. So see you guys later at the party okay? I just need to go to Minho's fiance I heard he can rap well, and I'm the baddest female so yeah I need to prove if he was on my level"

"Come on Noona, let the kid at least live" Woojin hyung say while laughing

CL noona just put back his black shades and smirks but before she get fully leave us. He kiss Woojin hyung and Me on our cheek first.

After CL noona leave us, Changbin hyung, Felix and Hyunjin came to our table. And Felix introduce Woojin hyung.

"Hyung I know you two haven't meet yet right? So Woojin hyung this is Hwang Hyunjin, Hyunjin this is Kim Woojin, Minnie's older brother."

"Pleasure to meet you Woojin-ssi"

"No need to be formal, I'm glad finally I meet my brother boss"

I suddenly turns red when Woojin hyung said it. I suddenly remember that My hyung didn't know my real work. Hyunjin just smile and I saw how he smirks at me.

I became thirsty all of the sudden and I saw that my drinks was already gone. I excuse myself to get a drinks.

I came into the bar area and ask for some sparkling wine. I drink it in one go feeling so thirsty and hot at the same time, so I ask again for another glass. I was waiting on my second glass when Hyunjin suddenly shows up and stand beside me on the bar.

"Thirsty all of the sudden?"

"N-no"

Hyunjin just smile but he suddenly leans in and whisper on my ears.

"Its sad because I'm so thirsty right now and I can't wait for this party to end tonight"

Hyunjin's every word was sending me shivers. After that he came back to his original space and smile at me before starting to walk away.

He was just a few step from me when he turns around and say something that I will never expect to hear from him.

"By the way, Seungmin you looked beautiful tonight"

And then he walks off. My face gets red in an instant and I can feel my heart skip a beat and then beating so fast after. I hold my chest in attempt to stop my pounding heart.

What's this beautiful feeling?

◎※◎

🌼


	13. 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunjin began kissing and marking my neck. I was trying to stop any sound that will come out off my mouth. His hands also start to travel from my back into my ass. He holds it firmly.
> 
> "Felix,"
> 
> "Wait, wait are you serious? Felix is my best friend!"
> 
> "I don't care, you still do it in front of me so you better be ready on your punishment later tonight"
> 
> "Its ridiculous!"
> 
> "I'm gonna fuck you hard like there's no tomorrow"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ○※○
> 
> Congratulations, you’re so amazing  
> Congratulations, how could you be so fine?  
> How could you  
> trample on me?  
> I see your smiling face, I guess you forgot everything  
> When you said let’s take some time  
> When you said let’s think about it  
> You looked into my eyes and made me believe you  
> Like this
> 
> Congratulations by Day6
> 
> ◎※◎

Trigger Warning : includes slight smut and cursed.

Seungmin's Pov

The party start by serving the dinner first. I sat between Jeongin and Felix and I still haven't see the birthday boy tonight.

As we were eating Felix was putting some foods to my plate and removing the foods that he knows by heart that I don't really eat and he eats it instead. I was thanking him the whole time. 

I notice that Jeongin was acting weird all of the sudden. I can feel he look so tense and unsure. Jeongin suddenly excuse himself to get into the restroom. I told him if he needs someone to go with him but he only smile at me and assure me he can go there alone. I was still unsure but allow him.

Then the program start and there are some special stages. There are currently a pianist performing when I notice that Jeongin hasn't came back on his seat yet.

And I look around still no sign of him. I excuse myself from our table and go directly on the restroom. 

As I enter the restroom all the cubicle was open which means Jeongin was not here. I try thinking on the possibility on where is Jeongin was. I pick up my phone and try calling him but it was unattended.

I walked out from the venue and walk in the hotel lobby. I ask the receptionist if they saw Jeongin. And one girl told me that he saw him on the garden. I thank them and walk directly to the garden near the venue outside.

I was walking farther and farther to find Jeongin and ask why he suddenly get here alone, when I saw him on the dark side of the garden with someone else.

I walk at them nearer and saw that the other male that accompanying Jeongin wore a expensive black suit. But the one that caught my eyes more is his blonde hair. I was about to call Jeongin when suddenly they kiss.

I stop on my track and shocked on what I am seeing, because I know that Jeongin has no boyfriend at all. I was about to turn around when someone hold my hand and drag me. 

Everything happen in a flash, I was push inside a empty room and pinned on the wall. Then the man suddenly attacks my lips and kiss me aggressively. I was trying to screams and push him out of me but when my eyes finally adjust to the dark room I finally recognize my attacker.

I try pushing Hyunjin one last time and its work. We are both catching our breath and his hands was still above my shoulder. He was still looking at my lips.

"What was that for?"

"You did not follow rule number 3 and rule number 4"

"What? What are you talking about-"

Then Hyunjin began kissing me again. He cut me off with a kiss but this time the kiss is more gentle. I immediately kiss back and still trying to think on what he means. Then I suddenly realize what he want to say to me. The contract rules.

I push him again and try to speak.

"What do you mean? I did not interact with other boys and girls and also I did not flirt with anyone both in front of you and not"

Hyunjin began kissing and marking my neck. I was trying to stop any sound that will come out off my mouth. His hands also start to travel from my back into my ass. He holds it firmly.

"Felix,"

"Wait, wait are you serious? Felix is my best friend!"

"I don't care, you still do it in front of me so you better be ready on your punishment later tonight"

"Its ridiculous!"

"I'm gonna fuck you hard like there's no tomorrow"

Then Hyunjin kiss me again while caressing my ass. I don't know why but my body was moving in every touch he's giving me. And for the last time hyunjin peck my lips before leaving me alone in the dark room.

I hate this man. 

I pulled my hair in frustration. But before I get out off the room I fixed my clothes and hair. I suddenly have a crisis, I need to go out with Hyunjin tonight but my brother was here. 

Then an idea came into my mind. I came back on the garden to find Jeongin but he was not there. I came inside the venue and saw him laughing with whatever Felix was saying in our table. And I also notice Hyunjin was not there.

I walk in our table and pulled Jeongin with me saying I need him to help me with the drinks. As soon as we are far enough to talk I stop walking. I pull him with me on the corner of the room.

"Jeongin I need your help"

"What is it?"

"Remember that my first day at my job is today right? I need you to help me by pretending I will stay in your apartment tonight and tomorrow. Just in case Woojin hyung ask you and confirm it say I am with you"

"Ooh~~ okay don't worry,"

"Thank you, and another thing why the fuck are you kissing strangers on the garden!" 

Jeongin suddenly blush and cover my mouth.

"Stop shouting, what if someone hears you hyung"

"Then tell me, why, I was so shock. I was looking for you then i saw you making out"

"Its not a stranger"

"What? Then who is he?"

"That was my master. He was my master"

My jaw drop. So the blonde guy was Jeongin master.

"And he told me that he will still be busy in his work and give me another free month!"

Jeongin smile wide and he looks so happy. I can't help it and smile back.

"Its good then"

We both came back on our table and I immediately told my brother about my sleepover to Jeongin.

"Its okay Minnie, I was going to tell you also that I will be not at home tomorrow."

"Why hyung? Where are you going?"

"Remember the new investor and producer that I was assign to work with?"

"The guy from Australia?"

"Yeah, he wanted to explore Seoul and ask me to tour him around"

"Why do I feel like that's not the reason, why do I feel like he wanted to have you by himself"

Woojin hyung suddenly pinch me. I hissed in pain.

"I was just joking, its hurt hyung"

"Then stop joking around"

"Okay I'm sorry"

Then Woojin hyung smile and kiss my forehead. Then suddenly the MC called our attention.

The Lee's family was all in stage and finally I saw Minho hyung. He look so ethereal and very pretty with his white suit and coat. We all sing happy birthday for him then he blow his cake.

I saw him smiling at me and I return the smile and give him a thumbs up which he return with a wink. I look around to make sure Hyunjin was not around.

But then Papa Lee came into the center with Minho hyung and he was holding the Mic with a happy smile.

"Thank you for everyone who came and celebrate my first son birthday, and as the first male child of the family we also decided its the right time to announce that our beloved son Minho is getting married soon"

My heart was beating fast. While everyone was cheering loudly.

"And we are pleased to announce that Lee enterprise and Han corporation will merge this year."

"We also wanted to welcome the new addition to our family, My son soon to be husband, his fiance ....."

Everything happen in slow motion. I saw a man walking happily on stage, and I can't believe it. All this time Minho hyung fiance was....

The Squirrel guy.

Or more like My first love fiance is no other than......

My first kiss.

Why do I feel like this whole scenario is my anime betrayal. Why on earth this was happening to me.

Why?

◎※◎

💮


	14. 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunjin put me down on his bed while I was pulling him into my body. He suck my tongue and I moan louder this time. Gosh Hyunjin is a great kisser.
> 
> Then he start to travel down, he gives wet kisses on my jaw, on my neck and start to suck again the mark he made earlier at the party. I was holding on his bed mattress for support. 
> 
> He was slowly opening my shirt and once fully open he start marking me. The sensation is over flowing, and I'm loving everything.
> 
> Hyunjin stop and look at me with full of lust in his eyes, and his lips was swollen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ◎※◎
> 
> Your stealing glances  
> Make my lips dry up  
> Haven’t felt this nervous in a while  
> I can’t do anything  
> Before the night is over  
> I want you in my arms  
> Real love?  
> I think I wanna just  
> Don’t hesitate Hey
> 
> Fxxk it, I Love y’all  
> Fxxk it, I Love y’all  
> Fxxk it, I Love y’all  
> Girl I wanna get down  
> Fxxk it  
> Fxxk it  
> Fxxk it  
> Girl I wanna get down
> 
> Fxxk it by Bigbang
> 
> ◎※◎

🔞

Trigger Warning : includes smut and cursed words.

Seungmin's Pov

I can't believe what was happening, I know Minho hyung was going to get married soon but I never expect it to be the Squirrel guy and now Squirrel guy has a name HAN JISUNG. 

I can't take it anymore I wanted to cry because of the pain. Because Minho hyung was getting married with someone else and not me but I was getting angry at the same time because after how many years I see again squirrel guy.

I excuse myself and go to the restroom. I splash some water on my face and stare at my own reflection. I can see the tears building up. I immediately wipes it.

I fixed my looks before going out. I don't want to be on this party anymore. I message Hyunjin and ask if we can leave already. I look for him in the crowd and saw him standing on the bar stool with a serious face. I follow the direction on where he's looking and saw it on the stage with Minho hyung smiling with his Fiance Jisung.

I stand beside Hyunjin and look at the stage too. Then he finally recognize my presence.

"I texted you, I don't know if you read it already"

"I haven't, why?"

" I just want to ask if we can already leave. I mean everyone was focus on Minho hyung and his fiance so I think its the best way we can leave."

Hyunjin looked at me.

"Okay, follow me"

Hyunjin started to walk and I followed him. We ride the elevator until we get on the parking lot. I notice that Hyunjin was using a new car. As I get in I immediately message my brother and Jeongin informing him I leave already. Jeongin immediately reply to me and assure me that he will leave the party now too.

→

As soon as we get inside the elevator of Hyunjin penthouse. He immediately attack my lips, and I kiss him back. I don't care anymore if someone will saw us. Our lips was moving in rhythm and I was a moaning mess.

Once the elevator stop and open to Hyunjin's penthouse he immediately lift me but we did not stop our kisses. He walk into his room I assume. I bite his lower lip and slide my tongue inside his mouth.

Hyunjin put me down on his bed while I was pulling him into my body. He suck my tongue and I moan louder this time. Gosh Hyunjin is a great kisser.

Then he start to travel down, he gives wet kisses on my jaw, on my neck and start to suck again the mark he made earlier at the party. I was holding on his bed mattress for support. 

He was slowly opening my shirt and once fully open he start marking me. The sensation is over flowing, and I'm loving everything.

Hyunjin stop and look at me with full of lust in his eyes, and his lips was swollen.

"Take off all your clothes"

I immediately nod my head and proceed on taking off my clothes. Hyunjin is in front of me while watching me getting naked.

As I was removing my boxer short I saw how Hyunjin bites his lips. He then groans and told me to lay down. I immediately obliged then he start removing his clothes. 

Hyunjin was now left naked and my throat suddenly feel thirsty. I try not to look at hyunjin cock but failed. He was big and I can't even sure if he can get inside me.

He notice that I was staring to his hard cock then he smirks at me. He leans in to whisper something but I was so distracted on his harden cock on my stomach.

"You better get ready cause I will not give you any mercy. I will fuck you hard like I said earlier"

He moves and get something on his drawer and when his back on my side I saw he was holding a lube and a condom.

He spread my legs, then open the lube and use some of it. He was playing with it for a second before putting one finger on my entrance. I whimper and felt so strange on the sudden coldness on my entrance.

Then after a few pump, he inserted a second finger which cause of my moans being heard by him. I saw his smirk and I really wanted to erase it from his face. He was playing on his fingers and try to moves it faster.

I was really getting crazy of the sensation his giving me, then he added another finger and I can't take it anymore.

"Stop it"

"What? I can't hear you from your moans"

"Stop teasing me and fuck me now"

Hyunjin tilt his head, and instead of giving what I want he proceed on teasing me even more.

"But I'm your master and I should be the one giving instruction here baby boy"

Fuck that nickname.

He was now drawing circles on my entrance and fucking me hard using his fingers. 

"Fuck it! You are so beautiful when you're moaning"

He removed his fingers and open the condom using his teeth and wore it. He put my legs on his hips and hold it firmly.

He slowly insert his cock on my entrance and I was screaming cause its hurt. He insert it farther inside slowly and I can feel tears on my eyes.

When my entrance adjust on his size he began moving slowly. He removed it then insert it and doing it again and again.

When he knows that I was finally okay, he started to pump it harder this time. In the background you can hear my moaning voice, the sound of skin to skin pumping together and his silent moans and cursed.

"aaaaah~~~"

"Fuck it"

"aaaah~ I'm so close"

"Cum for me baby boy"

And after a few more thrust I release my cum on my stomach. But Hyunjin did not stop on moving. When he said that he was doing it hard he was saying the truth.

He was moving harder and it was hurting me now, I was about to stop him but he suddenly leans in and start kissing me. 

I try kissing him back but I really feels the pain, so I start pushing him and stopping him. He then starting to mark my neck again and bites me. I scream in pain and I'm sure I can feel my blood dropping. Hyunjin was licking it and after a few hard thrust I can feel a fluid coming out in my entrance and he stop.

He was panting on my neck but still not getting his cock out. And I can still feel he was still hard.

We are both catching our breath. He buries his head more on my neck and wraps his arms around me.

"That's what you get if you try flirting with other people again."

I just nod my head in understanding, he chuckled and lift his head facing me.

"Good to know you fully understand now and now be ready for round two"

Hyunjin peck my lips and began doing his works again.

Fuck it.

◎※◎

🏵


	15. 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Thank you for loving me even though I'm a coward"
> 
> "Hyung~ don't say that. If I will be given another chance I will still choose to love you. And don't worry I understand all. I fully understand I'm not your priority"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ○◎○
> 
> Once (we) both (of us)  
> Believed it was fate, (but) nope (actually)  
> The truth is (you were) a coincidence that looked like destiny
> 
> That time (a long while) without you (all alone)  
> I did nothing but suffer  
> (But now) now (no more) will  
> Not hold you anymore
> 
> For the first time  
> I go someplace else than you  
> I say goodbye to you you
> 
> For the first time  
> I go having a different dream  
> I say goodbye to you  
> These words will be the last.
> 
> First Time by Day6
> 
> ◎※◎

  
  


**_Seungmin Pov_ **  
  
  


I woke up by a sound of my phone ringing. Someone was calling me. I slowly open my eyes, and I saw hyunjin naked back. Hyunjin was sleeping soundly, so I pick up my phone on the floor with my aching back.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


" _Hello_?"  
  
  
  


" _Finally you woke up! I've been trying to call you non stop since last night and you never picking your phone"_  
  
  
  


_"I'm sorry_ _Lixie_ _, my phone on silent"_  
  
  
  


_"I heard from Woojin hyung that youre in_ _Jeongin_ _, I was trying to call_ _Jeongin_ _but he's not picking his phone too. Anyway Minho hyung wants to celebrate his birthday with his few closed friends and I'm going to pick you and_ _Jeongin_ _after 1 hour okay, bye"_  
  
  
  


_"_ _I-_ _"_  
  
  
  
  
  


But Felix hang up. I look at the clock and it is 12 noon, Felix will be in Jeongin place by 1pm. I wake up Hyunjin to inform him that I will leaving.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_"What time is it?"_  
  
  
  


_"Its 12 noon, I need to leave, Felix's will pick me up on my friend house by 1 pm."_  
  
  
  
  


_"We already talk about Felix last night"_  
  
  
  


_"Its not like that, Minho hyung is having another party for his friends, and I'm sure he also text you about it"_  
  
  
  
  
  


Hyunjin sat up revealing his naked lower half, I immediately avoid to look and cover myself with the blanket instead. He picks his phone and open it.  
  
  
  
  
  


_"Okay take a quick shower and pick anything in my walking closet on your right. I'm gonna use the bathroom on other rooms"_  
  
  
  
  


Hyunjin stand up and walk outside the room with no clothes on. As soon as he leave me I slowly walk on his bathroom.  
  


My back really hurt so much, and I can't walk properly. I immediately take a quick shower and clean my whole body which smells sex.  
  


The water is so warm that makes my whole body to relax. I used Hyunjin vanilla scent shampoo and soap. Once done I rinse it off.  
  


I was wiping myself with a towel when I saw on the mirror my whole body. I have many marks and love bites starting from my neck, jaw, chest, stomach and my inner tight. I used the bathrobe and get inside Hyunjin walking closet.  
  


Hyunjin has a lot of clothes, I was finding a clothes that can cover all of the hickeys on my body. I settled on a big grey hoodie to cover the hickeys and a comfortable pajama style pants.  
  
  


I wore one of hyunjin boxer brief and the hoodie when hyunjin suddenly came inside with a towel on his hips.  
  
  


He was wiping his wet hair and stare at me from head to toe.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_"Its suit you and your legs is so long and beautiful."_  
  
  
  
  
  


I suddenly blush, Hyunjin came near me and pick up some clothes to wear for himself.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_"I want you to wear no pants from now on. I wanted to see that legs and expose it only for me"_  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Hyunjin smile and leave me alone again.  
I immediately wore the pants and get out of the room too.  
  


I fixed my clothes on the floor and put it on my bag. I walk in the living room and saw Hyunjin was sitting on the couch while talking to someone. 

  
  
  


Once he's done he stand up and told me he will drive me off to my friends house.  
  
  
  
  


I only have 30 mins left before Felix picking me up and I text Jeongin that I was on my way to his place. I was so hungry but Jeongin assure me he has food.  
  
  


Hyunjin and I arrive at Jeongin place and I'm ready to get out from his car when he clears his throat. I look at him confuse and he was just looking at me. Then I remember it, yeah his additional rule.  
  
  
  


I leans in and kiss him on his lips. I was about to stop and get back on my seat to leave but he kiss me back. He holds my face gently while kissing me back. We kiss for almost 5 mins before we stop.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_"I have to go, see you later at Minho hyung place"_  
  
  
  
  


_"Yeah~ see you later"_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_→_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Felix, Changbin hyung, Jeongin and I arrive at Minho hyung house around 2 pm. And as we enter I immediately saw my brother. I walk to his side slowly and he was looking at me weirdly.  
  
  
  
  
  


_"What?"_  
  
  


_"Why are you limping? Do you get hurt?"_  
  
  
  


_"I have the wrong side on my sleeping position last night"_  
  
  
  
  


_"I don't think it was like that-"_  
  
  
  


_"Do you bring my gift hyung?"_  
  
  
  
  


I immediately cut off my brother. I don't know what to tell him if he continue to ask me.  
  
  
  


_"The cat stuff toy? Yeah here"_  
  
  
  
  


_"Thanks hyung your the best"_  
  
  


_"Another thing, whose clothes is that? I haven't seen that"_  
  
  


_"_ _Jeongin_ _" I lied._  
  
  
  
  
  


_"Okay~ come eat, Minho prepare lot of foods"_  
  
  
  
  
  
  


I smiled at Woojin hyung and walk on the kitchen where I found Felix and Jeongin already eating and I joined them.  
  
  
  


After a while Felix and Jeongin was done and decided to join our friends whose playing a electronic games in the living room. I can hear their scream and shouts. I also receive message from Hyunjin that's his on his way to this party.  
  
  


Then suddenly Minho hyung sit opposite mine and stare at me.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_"Hi" I try talking_  
  
  
  


_"I haven't see you last night after the announcement"_  
  
  
  


_"Oh~ about that, I was kinda sleepy and ask_ _Jeongin_ _to came home"_  
  
  
  
  


_"Okay~ I thought you leave because of the announcement"_  
  
  
  


_"_ _Pfft_ _, why would I walk away because of that, its predictable and we both known that last night will happened soon, anyway here's my gift for you hyung, happy birthday"_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


I handle My gift to Minho hyung. He open the bag and smile while caressing it. But his smile did not make it to his eyes, I know that smile.

His sad smiles.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_"Thank you Minnie, this means a lot to me."_  
  
  
  
  
  


I clear my throat and try to lift up the mood, cause the air around us is getting heavy.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_"Come on hyung~~ don't be sad, look that kitten looks like you" I laugh_  
  
  
  
  
  


_"Are you saying I look like a cat? This beauty??"_  
  
  
  
  


_"Yeah~~ and same attitude too"_  
  
  
  
  


_"Yah~ you brat"_  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Minho hyung stand up and chase me, I try to run but he caught me. We are both laughing and he hug me tight.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_"Thank you Minnie, seriously. Thank you for all this year. For staying at my side and I'm very sorry"_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Silence in the room.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_"Thank you for loving me even though I'm a coward"_  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_"Hyung~ don't say that. If I will be given another chance I will still choose to love you. And don't worry I understand all. I fully understand I'm not your priority"_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


I let go off the hug and stare at Minho hyung.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_"And don't worry hyung I don't hate you. I will never hate you"_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Minho hyung holds my hands with a very sad face.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_"But I need to say goodbye now. I got to say goodbye. You need to be happy with your fiance, love him and please don't be unfair to him. While me I go having a different dream"_  
  
  
  
  
  
  


I let go of Minho hyung hand and we both stare at each other. Not moving at all. Just staring at each others eyes with sadness.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_"I just realize now, this is my first time saying goodbye to you hyung and I hope this word will be the last too."_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once (back then)  
> Even though we were deeply in love  
> In a moment (for us always)  
> The promised tomorrow turned into a lie
> 
> The bigger the pain, the more you get that the time ran away  
> As this happens, I can’t help but give up
> 
> Ooh, even if I try to look back at the days past  
> Too far, I can no longer have you (no ore)  
> I know (you know) we know  
> I let you go now
> 
> For the first time  
> I go someplace else than you  
> I say goodbye to you you
> 
> For the first time  
> I go having a different dream  
> I say goodbye to you  
> These words will be the last
> 
> I got to say (I got to say)  
> I got to say good bye  
> I got to say (I got to say)  
> I got to say good bye  
> (say good bye)
> 
> For the first time  
> I go someplace else than you  
> I say goodbye to you you
> 
> For the first time  
> I go having a different dream  
> I say goodbye to you  
> These words will be the last
> 
> ~Day6 - First time
> 
> ◎※◎
> 
> 🌺

**Author's Note:**

> Authors note :
> 
> This book includes boy x boy  
> So if you are not comfortable you may leave.
> 
> Also this include smut, prostitution, sugar daddy au, sugar baby au, sex and more.
> 
> This is also post on Wattpad.
> 
> Welcome and enjoy!
> 
> ~misty 💮


End file.
